Family Ties
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Sequel to When Fire Melts The Ice which I've only just started which is now finished ONE-SHOT this is a THEORY Fic based on a head canon, this is my first fic without involving the inner senshi apart from one so please please be nice no flames please Arigatou minna rated T for language warning mentions of kidnapping in this story and brief mentions of intimacy


**User Disclaimer i do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 i promise this is the final major change the story that follows this is called dark fire please please go to my profile and check it out

* * *

 **Family ties**

 **Part 1**

It was a cold wet and miserable day in Tokyo and it was absolutely pouring with rain. A raven haired girl was running down the streets not safe in her shrine where she should be no she was on the hunt for something no someone she cries out "Jade." That was the last thing she remembered until she heard a voice cursing her for a fool.

Then she felt an unfamiliar warmth which she nestled into.

Rei awoke. She looked down. _"Where the heck am I? And whose are these pyjamas?"_ she thought to herself she grabbed her head _"gah my heads pounding"_ she thought again "well sleeping beauty is finally awake"

A familiar but still slightly unfamiliar voice said. Rei quickly shot her head up "Haruka-San?" She asked the girl nodded

"Yes it's me. Welcome to our home" Haruka smiled.

Rei gave a weak smile "I need to let the others know where I am I left them at the shrine." Rei replied trying to get up

"Don't move Rei-chan. Setsuna already let them know you are with us and staying." Haruka replied.

"Why Haruka-San? And I've got to go home I have a shrine to run Ojii-San isn't well enough to do it on his own." Rei asked.

"Setsuna has sorted it Rei-chan you will go back to the princess's side when she needs us again. Right now she's fine with Ami, Makoto, Minako and Yumiko." Haruka said sitting on the bed.

"Who the heck is Yumiko? How long have I been out for?" Rei replied getting more upset.

"Yumiko is sailor earth. Setsuna found her out when we couldn't wake you and you've been out for well over a month." Haruka replied with worry in her voice and then driving her frustrated hand through her hair.

"What the hell were you thinking going out in that storm on your own you are the only fire Senshi. God damn it Rei, that storm could have killed you with the amount of rain that was pouring that day." Haruka scolded.

"Well over a month" Rei kept repeating.

"Yes. Well over a month." Another unfamiliar but still slightly familiar voice confirmed "Michiru-San?" Rei gasped Michiru smiled.

"So you finally awoke then?" she asked sitting at the end of the bed next to Haruka.

Rei nodded. She was in the outer's home and they wasn't letting her go back to the Hikawa shrine.

"You're hiding something from the princess and us aren't you?" Rei asked.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "They know actually." A third voice replied surprising the 3 Senshi. The third woman was holding an infant wrapped in a purple blanket in her arms.

"Is that Hotaru-chan?" Rei asked

"Yes it is I'm not surprised you knew so quickly." Setsuna replied.

Rei looked at her confused. "Setsuna! She has just woke up are you that tapped in the head?!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not insane." Setsuna blushed.

"I don't know what's going on or why you are arguing. But why the hell did you say I would instantly know Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-San?" Rei questioned.

Setsuna sighed and then passed the infant to Rei. "How do you feel when you hold her?" Setsuna asked.

"It...Feels...Weird. I feel so warm inside and like she belongs in my arms." Rei replied slowly.

The tiny infant opened her eyes and Rei gasped "purple eyes with a Blue Rim." She whispered.

"Her eyes were virtually black before because mistress 9 was inside her." Michiru stated.

"But I don't understand." Rei choked trying not to cry. She was trying not to think about the boy that she witnessed being killed by evil over a year ago. The rims of Hotarus eyes were the colour of _his_ eyes.

Setsuna sighed. "Rei you need to stop over thinking things. Here why don't you try feeding her" Setsuna stated passing the bottle of milk to her.

Now Rei had tears slipping down her cheeks the more she looked at Hotaru the more she saw _him_ in the tiny infant

"Her eyes are purple but the only one that had purple eyes in silver millennium to my recollection was me. But...She...Can't...Be... we were the same age when silver millennium fell."Rei was beginning to question her sanity

 _ **"She is in denial"**_ all 3 girls said in their mind bond.

Setsuna finally sat on the bed "Rei when a crises is on the horizon it causes an early awakening" Setsuna wanted to desperately tell the 15 year old the truth but Chronos had strict instructions to let Rei find out and accept it on her own.

As the infant fed on her bottle her tiny hand gripped Reis pyjama top and that's when the memory surge washed over her.

* * *

Part 2

 **Memory sequence**

The raven haired princess and Jadeite making love for the first time not know to the pair the princess of Mars was highly fertile.

The raven haired princess not getting a couple of cycles first putting it down to stress because queen Serenity had the guardians training everyday her sparring partner always being Jupiter was beginning to tire her out.

Collapsing in training one day and waking up in the infirmary shocked to see Jadeite looking very worried about her she turned her head.

"Oh love I'm glad to see you are finally awake you've been in a coma for two days" her lover confirmed.

"Jade what happened?" The Raven princess asked.

"You collapsed in training you are lucky that your baby survived with how little you were eating" the doctor replied.

"Baby!?" The teens asked shocked.

"Didn't you know?" The doctor asked, the teens shook their heads "well then it's my job to say you are indeed almost 3 months pregnant young lady" the doctor said "three months but that means I fell the first time we." The Raven princess blushed her other half was not much better.

The next 4 months spent getting ready for their new arrival even though she was royalty the Raven princess wanted to raise their own child and know a parents love. Jadeite was in agreement with her. They got married and now had a family wing in the moon castle so the family could live together. Jadeite still had to go to earth to train with the other Shittenou and his prince. All their friends were overjoyed at the announcement of the impending arrival.

Finally her due date came. Jadeite by her side once he came from earth after being in pain all night. The moon doctor saying it was time when Jadeite came to the moon. A long and very painful labour and delivery later a wail pierced the room.

The new Martian Royal was quickly placed in her mother's arms "Hotaru" was all Jadeite said as tears fell down his cheeks. His young wife smiled at him.

"Firefly that's the perfect name for her my love." The Raven princess said as Hotaru now fed on her breast hungrily.

The family lived happily for 6 months but when Hotaru was 6 months old. **"Jaaddeeeiittee!"** Was heard throughout the moon castle the princess of Mars was on the floor in a heap of tears "someone's taken our baby" the Martian princess cried unable to control her heaving sobs an alarm was sounded throughout the castle.

The 3 outer Senshi were at the castle on a break as well so all the royals went on a castle wide hunt for baby Hotaru while Jadeite. Even though distraught himself he tried to settle his uncontrollably crying and shaking wife.

They all met back at the Martian family wing a few hours later all looking very upset. Even though she knew it was no hope "Any luck?" Queen Serenity said "my queen the Saturn Royals have disappeared they weren't due to leave until next week." The princess of Uranus said.

"I will go and alert my prince" Jadeite said "no!" You stay with your wife she needs you more than anything" the queen demanded

"As you wish queen" Jadeite replied quietly and wrapping his wife up in his arms. The rest of the royals left to let the young couple grieve for their lost daughter.

"I know the Saturn Royals were unable to have children of their own but that's low stealing another royals child" Mina said outraged "I am going to try and speak to them leader Venus." Luna confirmed.

"And what if they refuse to hand the child back?" Queen serenity said looking to her political adviser "then they will be court marshalled for high treason against the Martian crown." Luna replied harshly leaving to go to the viewing room.

Luna arrived at the viewing room."Saturn please" the adviser asked the manager she managed to get through to the head office to the King of Saturn "your highness. Please call for your wife this is something you both need to hear" the adviser demanded the King of Saturn looked worried but he knew he could not hang up on the moon queens' adviser. The queen of Saturn appeared on screen "I know what this is about but we are not handing her back. The Martian princess does not deserve a child." The queen of Saturn affirmed.

Luna saw red "and may I ask you why she does not deserve a child?" Luna asked coldly "it's simple she married a barbarian from Earth and no imbecile like that should have a child." The queen of Saturn replied harshly.

"May I alert you that these betrothal and marriage arrangements were arranged by the high gods and the parents of the inner Senshi they were unavoidable" Luna said

"It's too late Luna the baby has the mark of Saturn burnt into her brow. It was decided that she would be the Senshi that will unleash death and destruction if harm was to come to silver millennium which it will if you carry on conversing with the barbarians of earth." The dark queen replied coldly.

"You've had this planned since you found the Martian princess was expecting haven't you?" Luna accused.

"Yes" the dark queen stated

Luna bought out a piece of paper. The Saturn royals panicked and the Saturnian queen tried hanging up "don't...even...think...about... It...Woman we've done enough damage and we are taking our punishment" the King said.

Luna read:

"On this day I hereby accuse and charge the King and Queen of Saturn of high treason against the Martian crown and silver millennium. For the kidnapping of princess Hotaru of Earth and Mars you are hereby banished to your kingdom. Do not even attempt to come to the White moon you are now outcasts if you are to ever set foot here again your heads will be taken off under the direct orders of queen Serenity and the King of Mars. The only Person from your kingdom that will be welcomed back will be Princess Hotaru as she is an innocent in all of this nonsense." Luna finished

"You can't seclude us to our kingdom" the dark queen protested.

"It's too late highness. You committed high treason against both the Martian crown and Silver Millennium you stole another royals child. I must say I am very disappointed in you queen as you were once considered part of Queen Serenitys court being one of her Senshi." Luna replied coldly, just as Luna was finishing confronting the Saturn royals Queen Serenity came into the viewing room she had quite obviously been crying.

"How could you do this cousin to me to silver millennium?" the queen asked.

"I said something similar to Luna you should have never allowed the high gods to intervene with the affairs of your daughters inner court. Destruction will come to the moon kingdom because of their intervening." The dark queen said "not in my lifetime send princess Hotaru back to the moon kingdom where she belongs with her mother and father" queen Serenity commanded.

"No" was all the Saturn queen said and ended the call.

The moon queen just stood there stunned "Luna please inform Artemis to alert the palace guards the only person that is welcome back from Saturn to the moon castle is princess Hotaru of Saturn. Right now I have some heartbreaking news to give the princess of Mars and her husband now if you would excuse me." The moon queen said Luna nodded and went to talk to Artemis.

* * *

 **1 year later**

Chaos was all you could describe silver millennium now the 3 outer senshi looked around their soldier sisters all dead at the hands of their dead lovers clones they watched as the moon princess drove the sword into herself they were helpless. Finally with the moon princess and her mother dead their talismans started glowing together.

Nothing was going to stop the fall of the silver millennium now. The purple stream of light summoned the senshi of death they looked at their soldier sister who was about to destroy the life they knew. "Hotaru?" was all that was said by the three outer senshi and then a burst of pure white light.

End of memory sequence

* * *

Part 3

Rei came around again she was in an unfamiliar surrounding once again and in the arms of someone. She cried out when she suddenly realised she no longer had her soldier sister no daughter in her arms and the other 3 couldn't be seen either "shhh phoenix they are safe" was murmured into her hair.

"Jade" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are safe now my fiery princess" Jadeite assured

"Jade I need to go home our daughter needs at least one of her parents to raise her." Rei replied she didn't want to go but needed to get back to her daughter.

Jadeite turned the normally fiery girl to face him "I have been reborn my love I will find you and our little girl my fire angel." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But how Jade? I don't know where the outers live as I had only just woke up when our daughter decided to be so loving and give me that one hell of a memory surge so I don't exactly know where 'home' is now" Rei replied looking down.

Jadeite chuckled "oh you are in for a big surprise my love" he said and then giving her a languid kiss which left Rei feeling warm in areas she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

"Don't be long coming back to us my love" she whispered.

She was blinded by a white light and found herself back where she started before her daughter gave her the memory surge. She looked up and was in the arms of Haruka.

"'Ruka" Rei Choked on her tears.

Haruka held the teen tightly and the raven teen broke down in her elder soldier sisters arms "that was the most disturbing memory surge I've ever had" Rei cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know how you feel Rei-chan me and the other two have experienced most of it apart from well the night she was ahem conceived" Haruka blushed brightly.

Rei blushed and gave a watery laugh "that was a magical night" she replied reflecting.

"Rei-chan!" Haruka gasped. Reis delighted laugh was heard throughout the rooms of the house.

"I wish for my daughter back now" Rei said. Haruka nodded and went to get Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru. They all returned a few minutes later Rei put her arms out and Setsuna passed the baby to her mother finally.

"Hello my beautiful little girl" Rei whispered.

* * *

Part 4

Rei cuddled her daughter tightly "I'm never letting you out of my sight again young lady if I'm not able to look after you, your aunts will take over I'm never being betrayed like that again. I just hope your father isn't too long coming back." Rei said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

The three outers listened through the closed bedroom door "she's taken to motherhood like a duck takes to water." Michiru observed.

"Of course she has she was a natural back then." Setsuna replied.

"I'm just happy we reunited them before Hotaru got too old and there wouldn't be as much of a maternal bond like there's going to be now between the two of them." Haruka said the two others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Have you told her 'Ruka love?" Michiru said. Harukas face darkened.

"No 'Chiru before he even sets foot in that room that boy has got some serious grovelling to do stupid little brother getting himself captured, brainwashed then murdered" Haruka said in a dangerous tone.

This tone scared the shit out of Setsuna and Michiru. Things were going to get ugly if things didn't go Harukas way when her little brother came home.

It was getting close to supper time and Haruka went into Rei, Hotarus and soon to be her brothers' room and found Rei asleep with Hotaru snuggled tightly into her arms also fast asleep.

"Rei-chan Sweetie we're ordering take out what do you want to eat sweetie? Haruka said gently waking the girl.

"Mmmm hey 'Ruka-chan Udon noodles and chicken for me please. And one favour to ask" Rei said.

Haruka nodded "can you bring Hotarus dinner up before supper comes? I want her settled before I eat." Rei replied smiling just then Hotaru let out a wail.

"Yes she's definitely hungry" Rei winced at Hotarus scream.

"That's going to take some getting used to again" Rei winced,

Haruka laughed "and she's all yours" Haruka grinned ruefully Rei stuck her tongue out.

"She's your honorary niece as well, now do as you're told go and get her dinner." Rei replied sticking a pacifier in her daughters' mouth and rocking the infant.

"There you have a reprieve but that's not going to last 10 minutes trust me I know my little madam" Rei replied.

Haruka nodded "I will be right back." And she left the room "if only you knew the truth Rei" she said putting her back against the door and scrubbing her face with her hands she missed her brother crazily but was fuming with him at the same time as siblings they were all they had left of each other as their parents were killed in a freak plane accident when Haruka was 10 and her fraternal twin siblings had just turned 9. Luckily their 19 year old cousin took them in so the kids wouldn't be separated until they all got there grants Jun would still have his but she wasn't sure about her sister.

* * *

Part 5

Just as Haruka was making Hotarus bottle she heard the front door open and close and almost dropped her nieces' bottle when she heard the footsteps move into the kitchen.

"Jun" she gasped the blonde haired boy looked up at his older sister "'Ruka nee-san I'm so sorry." Jun said with tears in his eyes.

Haruka realised she couldn't stay mad at her little brother he had been through a lot. And he looked so broken.

"Come here you insane idiot" Haruka said. The almost 15 year old broke and ran into his sisters arms and cried. They knelt to the ground as Jun couldn't stop shaking.

"Look at you you're all soaked hard to believe just over a month ago your wife did the same thing but she collapsed in the street of all places luckily I was on my way back from the race track when I found her." Haruka said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"She would have died" Jun Replied Haruka nodded grimly. "She just woke up tonight." she said removing his bangs out his eyes.

"She's been in a coma? No wonder I haven't felt our connection" he said putting his fingers to his head like he was having a revelation. But a wail bought the pair out of their quiet moment.

"Is that?" Jun asked

"Yes that is your little girl she's not long been reborn after the princess defeated master pharaoh 90 kid was only stupid enough to go into master pharaoh 90s body but I'm not surprised having you for a dad" Haruka retorted playfully.

Jun retorted by sticking his tongue out "so my wife she remembers everything right including" Jun couldn't bring himself to say it.

"The kidnapping. Yes little brother for a baby your daughter has a very good way of warping peoples' minds she did the same to me and the other two. That's why when I found Rei I couldn't just leave her to die one she's my soldier sister. The princess would have never forgiven me. Two it would have left Hotaru without her mother and 3 she is my sister in law once you two tie the knot again." Haruka winked.

"So her name is Rei now?" Jun asked after letting his older sister finish. Haruka nodded. We had better get this bottle up to her. Otherwise Hotaru is going to be at it all night are you ready to meet your wife and daughter again?" Haruka asked

"One of the only reasons I was reborn." Jun replied quietly.

* * *

Part 6- Finale

The two siblings made their way up the stairs. Jun was sweating he was nervous, afraid of rejection "I don't think she's going to reject you little man when we overheard her talking to Hotaru earlier she wanted you back." Haruka assured turning to her brother.

Juns eyes glittered with tears "really?" he whispered.

"Really little man" Haruka smiled.

She knocked on the bedroom door and told Jun to wait. Jun nodded and then Haruka walked into the bedroom. "Here you go Rei." Haruka said.

"Thank you 'Ruka." Rei smiled then put the bottle into her daughters' mouth. Haruka sat on the bed.

Haruka ran a hand through her blonde hair "Listen Rei, I haven't been completely honest with you." Haruka replied.

"What do you mean 'Ruka?" Rei said as she watched her daughter feed.

"Her father" Haruka looked down at Hotaru

"Jadeite" Rei whispered and a couple of tears rolled down Reis cheeks.

Haruka quickly swept Reis cheeks with her thumb. "In this life he was born as Tenou Alexander Jun he is my younger brother he was born a year and a half after me he's not even 15 yet." Haruka said.

"Oh great so I'm older than him in this time by 3 months and I had to witness him being murdered well that's just great." Rei said tears slipping down her nose.

Haruka rubbed the teen's shoulders and back and said in her sibling bond to Jun that re-established itself when Jun was crying in Harukas arms _ **. "You better come in now she's getting distraught again she needs you little man."**_ Haruka ordered in the mind bond to her brother. The teen entered the room to find Rei crying in his sisters' shoulders.

Jun felt his heart break he knew he was the cause of all this. He stood at the door not sure what to do with himself. He was just listening to the soothing words that Haruka was saying into her cascade of raven hair.

He couldn't help but let a whimper out. He sounded so much like a puppy "Phoenix" was all he whimpered.

Reis head shot up belting Haruka in the chin, Jun snorted at that. "Shit 'Ruka I'm so sorry please forgive me." Rei begged and then turning her head and came face to face with her soulmate "Jade?" She whispered.

"Hello my fiery angel. Told you I don't make promises and then break them." Jun said walking over to the bed he knew his wife would still be weak after being in a coma for a month. He sat next to her.

Rei passed Hotaru to Haruka so she could finish her feed and then threw her arms around Jun. "Oh Jade my sweet Jade. You came back to me." Rei sobbed.

"As I promised my sweet Phoenix." Jun replied. "I'm just so glad you're home" Rei sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jun took Reis face into his hands. "I Love you phoenix" Jun said and then gave her a long slow kiss "I love you too Jade" she whispered placing her forehead against his.

Rei took Hotaru out of Harukas arms. "You have a family again my beautiful little girl" Rei smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. The three outers stood smiling at the door with tears in their eyes

"That is one family I'm happy to see reunited" Setsuna said.

"But what about the other 3?" Michiru asked. Jun chuckled. "oh believe me all 3 of them girls are about to get a surprise at their front doors" he looked at his watch "right about...now" the 4 senshi covered their ears as they felt and heard the girls squeals along the soldier bonds and Hotaru wailed it was too much for the infant Jun stroked the infants brow to settle her down. "Yes it's definitely good to be home." Jun smiled down at the little girl he could finally call daughter once again she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"I love you Hotaru" Jun smiled lovingly at his tiny daughter.

The end

* * *

Okay the story that follows this is dark fire please read and review that one

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


End file.
